battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Crybaby!
Crybaby is the 10th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Continuing from where the last episode left off, the Squashy Grapes are still falling down the bottomless pit, with spikes at the bottom. Blocky comments on how bottomless pits are boring because they take so long. Leafy exclaims that bottomless is a lie but then spots spikes only to go to a commerical break with a Box of Paper Slips while about to hit their doom. The spikes open up, with Spongy beneath it, bouncing the Squashy Grapes back up. Once they made it back up, the Speaker announces that they have lost the challenge, sending them to Cake at Stake. There, Teardrop and Snowball left the team, and then the Squishy Cherries had to vote one of them onto their team. Snowball was voted to go on to their team, sending Teardrop to the Tiny Loser Chamber. For the challenge, the teams had to fill their tubs as high as they can with tears. Eraser and Snowball refused to cry for their team. After Firey couldn't cry, he and Coiny got into a fight once again. Golf Ball then gave one tear for her team. Blocky then used Firey to melt Ice Cube to win the challenge. The Speaker considered the challenge a tie, since all of the teams got something. As a tiebreaker, they had to ski down a mountain. The Cherries and Another Name got rolled up in a snowball, while the tiny team of the Squashy Grapes, now without Ice Cube], make it to the bottom without hitting Rocky, making another tiebreaker happen between the two other teams. For the second tiebreaker, everyone had to handstand. Last one standing for their team wins and gets a Win Token. Another Name lost, and Eraser won his second Win Token, but could only use one at a time. At the end of the episode, it shows Golf Ball commenting about her first tear and that she will always remember the moment. Mistakes *At the beginning of the episode, it shows Blocky in the middle of the ball, but when he starts to comment on the Bottomless Pit, he is on the left side. *Also at the beginning, Snowball is asleep. However, when it shows the spikes, Snowball is suddenly awake and screaming. *Since Spongy was eliminated, he couldn't have been at the bottom under the spikes. The only have he could've done that is if he escaped, which wasn't possible for other people. *When Speaker Box greets the Squashy Grapes, he calls them the "Sqwashy Grapes". *When Blocky recieves the cake, or the modeling clay since cake was too expensive, he high-fives Snowball but when it goes to the next frame, he isn't there anymore. *When it comes down to Pencil to vote either Snowball or Teardrop onto the Squishy Cherries, she voted against her alliance. *At exactly 3:45, Eraser is not in the container. *When Eraser gets his 2nd Win Token, the puke stops. *Nobody on the Squishy Cherries team is shown crying, yet their tub has water in it. *Even though Match was further from the vomit than Pencil, she worried before the vomit got to her. Trivia The contest was to fill you tub up high with tears when ironically, Teardrop had just been eliminated.thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes